


最高领袖，请您自重

by DorianLandor



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianLandor/pseuds/DorianLandor
Summary: 没有猫就自己买，不要觊觎我的Millicent。





	最高领袖，请您自重

**Author's Note:**

> 在AO3备份一下。

Hux将军有一只母猫，橘色的。然而正如广袤银河系中一颗叫地球的落后星球作出的研究表明，橘色的猫容易长胖，不管是公的母的，一年过后母猫Millicent越来越胖，只要躺在猫窝就能变成一张肉乎乎的小毛毯，显然上窜下跳的运动减肥效果为零。

 

最初几个月内Hux并没有意识到这点，毕竟猫还小。等到事情变得无可救药，Hux意识到他必须要让Millicent减肥，否则“完全不符合其主人自律自强的人设”。

 

他尝试减少Millicent的用餐次数，以某天事务官提前送午餐，回到房间后发现猫把饭吃了个干净而罢休；试图让Millicent进行大量运动，在猫数十次躺在跑步机上睡觉后放弃；也曾命令后厨做营养餐，面对过于绿色的健康猫粮，Millicent干脆绝食不吃，Hux等了两天后终于放弃——连暴风兵都知道，他们的将军面对猫时心窝子比女人还软。

 

没办法，Hux只好扩大了猫的活动范围。原定范围是以Hux将军的房间为圆心，从房间到卫生清洁储藏室的距离为半径形成的圆形活动范围，Millicent比较听话，一般不会跑得太远，如果跑出范围，碰到的暴风兵会立刻通知将军，Hux会放下手头一切事务直奔Millicent，并把她抱回去。

 

不是暴风兵们讨厌Millicent（“讨厌？”一位不愿透露编号的暴风兵叫道，“人人都喜欢她好吗，为什么会有人讨厌她？”），只不过Hux将军言辞声明过：谁碰他的猫，他砍掉谁的手。

 

 _总比直接杀了强，_ Hux自豪地想，觉得自己为第一秩序又省了不少训练新暴风兵的经费。

 

这整艘舰船上，迄今为止只有Kylo Ren公开摸过Millicent。那时候他刚成为Snoke的学徒没多久，相当沉默，性格又很乖张，除了原力和Snoke谁都不认识，某天打算抄近道去见Snoke，径直走过储藏室门口时看到了坐在地板上的Millicent，母猫漂亮的绿眼睛看着他，喉咙里发出惹人怜爱的喵声。

 

Hux赶过来时差点气死，Snoke新收的臭小子竟然把他的猫抱在怀里，还狂摸她的头。他怒气冲冲地走到Kylo面前，“那是，我的，猫。”

 

Kylo低头看着他，Hux绷直了后背，他讨厌这种微妙的身高差，“猫？”

 

“你手里抱着的物种叫猫。”

 

“噢。”

 

“所以？”Hux瞪大眼睛，这小子真他妈不懂礼貌，“你干嘛还抱着她？”

 

“她让我抱的。”Kylo沉声说，把猫还给了Hux，“你是谁？你为什么可以养她？”

 

 _我是你爸爸。_ Hux愤怒地想。 _下一步是不是要求着Snoke给他搞只猫过来了？_

 

打那以后Hux和Kylo的梁子算是结下了，起码Hux是这么认为的。Kylo Ren，除了原力什么都不会的学徒小孩，摸他的猫就算了，住在舰船上几个月竟然还不认识Hux，不是脑子有问题，就是Snoke太宠他了。

 

Kylo亵渎他的猫的第二天，Hux就下令不许任何人摸他的猫，有那么几个月，知情的暴风兵总会很怨念地看着Kylo Ren，聪明人都懂趁Hux不在时摸一摸Millicent，Kylo彻底把他们的机会毁了。

 

-

 

现在，Millicent的活动范围从卫生清洁储藏室延伸到小型备用武器库，Hux也打算在工作不太忙的时候“遛猫”，为了让Millicent乖乖听话好好散步，他让事务官在通道上摆了一些可以让猫藏身的清洁小车，基于全息网上一条很容易被忽略的养猫经验：猫进入陌生环境最先找到的是藏匿点。

 

不管是减肥还是健身，运动总是有好处的。对于橘猫也是。

 

Hux没把“遛猫”一词挂在嘴边。他一边让Millicent跟着他走（将军不承认事实是反过来的），一边视察舰船内部的情况，为期十五分钟的标准时。但包括Phasma在内的全体成员都明白根本不是那么回事儿。什么样的将军没事干去视察清洁工？

 

Kylo Ren，作为其中一员，表现得更为明显。每次他路过Hux将军和他的猫，都不屑地给年长男人一个蔑视的眼神（“竟然这么喜欢一个低等物种。”），当然是在头盔下。他离不开那个宝贝头盔。

 

Hux看不到他的眼神，但他注意到Kylo越来越频繁地经过他和猫身边。除非他们之间有工作要交流建议，Hux绝不会主动和Kylo打招呼，显然Kylo也这么认为，每次走过Hux身边都像没看见将军一样。但这种情况比较少见，一周大概有两三次，所以当Hux发现Kylo每天都要在他遛猫时间匆匆从他身边经过，Hux大概猜得出伦武士是故意的。

 

他的第一反应是Millicent太招人喜欢。这没办法，当初他在某个不知名星球做军火交易，看到小团子一样的猫崽子都走不动道了，杀了养猫的家伙后这只橘色小猫正式归属于他，至于养猫的各种知识，他都是后来从全息网查出来的。

 

Hux以前总觉得Kylo是个没感情的机器人，搞黑暗原力的好像都这样，要么无情无义如Kylo Ren，要么邪恶阴险如Snoke。他讨厌让无情无义的Kylo接近Millicent，觉得这个学徒会突然神经病发作掐死他的猫，而后Hux会把他掐死——理想情况下，假使Kylo不用原力作弊。

 

 ** _幼稚。_** 不知道第几次Kylo路过Hux身边时，将军这么想着。他感觉Kylo似乎喜欢自己的猫，推翻之前对他无情无义的性格的分析，让Snoke的学徒变得更有点人情味儿了，但Hux仍然是内心疯狂吐槽一切的Hux，他不知道Kylo的原力经过日益训练变得愈加强大，也忘了自己在闲暇时心理防御机制降低了几个水准，他算是直接把“幼稚”两个词砸在了Kylo后脑勺上。

 

Kylo立刻停下。Hux盯着他的后背，看见学徒转过了身，“你说什么？”

 

透过头盔发生器传来的声音很机械、冰冷，能吓住很大一部分人，但Hux绝不是其中之一，“什么我说什么？”他冷淡地回应，觉得Kylo肯定是 ** _练习原力走火入魔出现幻听_** 。

 

“不是幻听，是你思考的声音太大了。”Kylo说，Hux浑身一僵。

 

**_该死，他竟然能读心？这不可能，他当学徒才——_ **

 

“一个标准年加两个标准月。”

 

Hux绷直后背，嘴唇抿的紧紧的，立刻进入戒备状态。头盔下的Kylo有些困惑，他听不到那些话了，显然将军比他想象中的要更难搞一些。

 

“小心点，Ren，”Hux冷冷地回答，他讨厌被人窃听内心，“免得听见你不该听到的东西。”

 

“除非你个人的思想出现差错，第一秩序的军官思想行为应当保持一致。注意你的言辞，Hux将军，我听得见。”Kylo抛下这句话就走了，留下Hux在背后咬牙切齿。

 

Millicent走过来蹭Hux的脚踝，将军的心情才缓和了点儿。越和同行接触他就越喜欢猫，这话也不是没有道理。

 

-

 

在Kylo减少了变态狂一样的监视次数后，Millicent不可避免的发情了。Hux知道猫是一种低等生物，但他没想到会这么低等。发情期？天啊，果然只可能是完全没脑子的动物才会有的生理构造。

 

在母猫连着两天撕心裂肺地叫个没完后，Hux放弃了为她改善猫粮、每天腾出一个小时陪她玩毛绒球、保持室内光线不高于20%的策略后，在全息网上疯狂寻找关于猫的饲养注意事项，最后以复杂的眼神注视着嚎叫的Millicent。

 

“爸爸的小女孩终于长大成人了，嗯？”

 

眼下最重要的任务是找到一个适龄公猫进行交配，或者进行绝育手术。第一个办法，他去哪儿找公猫？第二个办法也别想了，没有医疗机器人会绝育手术，医疗部的人又都是理论知识为主，实践上毫无建树的懒蛋。

 

连着五天赶工程还要接受母猫凄惨的嘶叫洗礼，Hux觉得自己的发际线又往后推了一点。

 

Kylo Ren还好死不死的直接往枪口上撞，“Hux将军，你应该知道婴儿禁止带上舰船。”

 

Hux瞪他，“废话，你干嘛告诉我这个？”

 

“Phasma接到夜间巡逻的暴风兵的报道，你的房间里经常传出奇怪的婴儿啼哭声。”

 

“是吗。”Hux不动声色，“Phasma为什么不直接和我说？”

 

“她认为这件事和你无关。”Kylo的头盔斜了一下，“我恰恰相反，保持怀疑。”

 

Hux翻了个白眼，“好吧，那是Millicent，她发情了，别那么看我，我正在处理这件事。”

 

“你怎么知道我是怎样看你的？”

 

“……那是我说的重点吗？”

 

“不是。”Kylo平淡地承认，“你最好把猫放在走廊尽头的小型武器库。”

 

“凭什么？她是我的猫，你会把她冻坏的！而且我说了我正在处理。”

 

“你会耽误建设基地工程的进展。”

 

“一只猫和我们该死的基地有什么关系？”

 

“她影响你的睡眠和精神状况，”Kylo指了下他的脸，“你有黑眼圈了，还忘了抹头油。”

 

“该死。”Hux下意识去摸了下自己的头发，果真忘了，“你肯定一直在盯着我的脸。”

 

“要么你把她交给我。”

 

“什么？”Hux怒视着Kylo，“我告诉你，想都别想。”

 

“第三天后我会把她完好无损地交给你。”伦武士慢条斯理地接着说。

 

“为什么是第三天不是第二天？”

 

“你认为动物的发情期那么好处理？”

 

“等等，你不会想给她做绝育手术吧？”Hux警觉起来。

 

“我没那么闲，我只是知道原力能用在这上面。”

 

“什么，最高领袖还教你怎么帮母猫度过发情期？真厉害。”

 

“你给还是不给？”Kylo没理他。

 

Hux差点就回绝了。他思索了一会儿，说不定这家伙真能让Millicent恢复正常，但是——他又看了一眼眼前的黑暗原力杀人狂，生怕他把自己的橘猫大卸八块，内心疯狂纠结起来。

 

最后他说，“好吧，后天一大早我就把她要回来。”

 

Kylo抱到Millicent的时候什么也没说，袍子一甩转身就走。Hux开始有点后悔了。

 

-

 

他没想到的是Kylo真的解决了这个麻烦，Millicent重回他的怀抱后正常多了，几乎是蹦回了Hux的怀抱（Hux差点被她胖嘟嘟的身躯砸到），Kylo的黑衣服上全是橘色的猫毛，咬牙切齿地控诉，“她尿在了我的床上，Hux，你该好好管你的猫。”

 

“真的？”Hux告诉自己 _千万别笑，严肃起来，你可是将军_ ——然后他咧开嘴，“抱歉，Milli以前从不这样。”

 

Kylo瞪了他一会儿（实际上隔着头盔不能确定到底是“盯”还是“瞪”，将军猜是后者），等到Hux和猫亲热完后发现他已经不在了。

 

-

 

后来Millicent又发情了，不过也是最后一次，在Hux把她交给Kylo的第五天，母猫恢复正常，以后再也没出现过类似症状。

 

-

 

“汇报你们的进度。”Snoke说。

 

Hux第一个开口，他每次都是第一次，Kylo懒得和他争，“我们已经在外环星域之外的未知宇宙区域内发现一颗可以建设为第一秩序基地的星球，此星球表面被冰雪覆盖，并未发现会威胁到基地建设的高等智慧生物，预备建设工作还处于第一阶段。”

 

“很好。”

 

Kylo抬起头，“伦武士团的训练已经进入最后阶段，不久后就能单独执行任务。”

 

“非常好。”Snoke阴森森的声音回荡在他们头顶，“我很高兴看到你们没有被任何事物扰乱心神。”

 

这话似乎意有所指。Hux想不明白，自己最近做事顺风顺水，零差错的概率，不过也有人认为某段时间过得太顺利也会一落千丈，Hux不这么想，除非Snoke指的是他和Kylo的关系，Kylo一直觊觎他的猫，三番两次提出给Milli解决发情，虽然的确有效，Hux用膝盖都看得到他对自己的猫打什么歪主意——

 

“你们全神贯注、一心一意地为第一秩序推翻新共和国的伟业牺牲所有。”Snoke加重了语气。

 

“您说得没错。”Kylo回答，冷冰冰的、顺服的语气，“只要我完成全部试炼，我就可以找到卢克·天行者，解决最后一个——”

 

“说谎。”Snoke厉声打断了他。

 

Hux被吓了一跳，但他没有表现出来。在Snoke的威压下，显而易见的恐慌会令他身陷囫囵。再者，Snoke的矛头没有对准他，他应当感到幸灾乐祸才对，可他现在却去了这种兴趣。

 

“有东西在你的头脑中，Kylo Ren，我委以重任的学徒，你分心了。”Snoke在全息投影的影子俯下身来，目不转睛地盯着Kylo，Hux知道Snoke会用原力解读一个人的内心想法，没想到离得这么远也能办到，“黄色的影子，还是红色？”

 

 _啥？_ Hux一头雾水。Kylo是不是搞了个什么外星人？怪不得Snoke气了个够呛，这是第一秩序明令禁止的。

 

他看不见Kylo的脸，那只头盔纹丝不动，“我绝对没有分心，请您相信我，我的全部精力都在准备第二阶段的试炼上——”

 

“姜黄色。”Snoke第二次打断了他，“在你身边，你因为它的到来而分心不已，你太让我失望了。”

 

Kylo闭嘴了，低下头。Hux突然感到一阵愤怒，因为Snoke用了“它”，绝对不是人类。他讨厌这样联想，但是——姜黄色不就是橘黄色，至于橘黄色那他妈的是Millicent的颜色。

 

“将军，你知道。”Snoke看向Hux，Hux觉得自己的喉咙被扼紧了。

 

“是的，最高首领，但——”他一边拼命想着怎么劝Snoke别追查下去，一边骂Kylo是个一等一的蠢货，“——我不认为Ren真的有分心，据我所知他最近一直在为您的试炼积极准备，其他的一切对于Ren来说无足轻重。”

 

是他在梦游还是他真的在为Kylo Ren辩解？Kylo的头盔往Hux的方向斜了斜，似乎很惊讶他会这么说，Hux则毫不留情地狠狠地瞪了他一眼。如果Millicent因为Kylo的愚蠢而丧命，Hux会杀了这个罪魁祸首。

 

“Millicent，是不是？”Snoke不满地念出这个名字，Hux猛地咬住自己的牙，“多么有趣，你本该是我引以为傲的学徒，你本该走向Darth Vader的高度，却被一个低级物种吸引了注意力。是时候让你知道孰轻孰重的重要性了。”

 

Kylo抬起头，Hux不知道他是惊讶还是被揭穿后的恼羞成怒，总之他自己很恼羞成怒。 _该死该死该死，Kylo这个混球，这个笨蛋，他为什么非要和我的猫过不去！_

 

“最高首领，Millicent是我的猫，一切都是我的错，我请求您不要把它——”

 

Hux的声音戛然而止。他护着自己的脖子试图张嘴呼吸，却无法摆脱那双掐在喉咙的无形的双手。Kylo默不作声地看着他挣扎，窒息，直到最后Snoke把他扔在地板上，随着一下重击，Hux从地上爬起来咳嗽着，为新鲜空气的到来感激涕零。

 

“派一架无人驾驶运输船，把这个低等物种送到我的基地。”Snoke阴冷的声音让Hux发抖，“回去好好反省，Kylo Ren。否则这不是最后一次。”

 

Hux心有余悸地和伦武士走出投影室，他一句话都没和Kylo说，缺氧令他头疼欲裂，内心翻江倒海，所有的不满汇成咒骂堆在他旁边的男人身上。令人惊讶的是Kylo一言未发，Hux猜他技艺不精，隔着自己竖起的心理防线听不到那些话。这个事实让Hux有些生气，他倒是希望Kylo听得见，他巴不得看到脱下头盔的青年脸上全是被冒犯的恼怒。

 

他怒气冲冲向医疗室走去，Kylo突然叫住他，“Hux将军。”

 

Hux带着“再逼逼我就割断你的喉咙”的表情回头。

 

“你的颈侧有伤，我可以用原力帮你治疗。”Kylo说，声音不带感情。

 

Hux愣了一下。他想干嘛？先是坑了Millicent，现在又主动提出来帮他治伤，难道是弥补？Hux立刻否决了这种可能性。Kylo Ren是Kylo Ren，一个目中无人、浑身戾气的学徒，他不可能这么干。

 

“用不着，医疗机器人能治。”Hux甩给他一句话。

 

“恢复时间太长，你会疼很长时间。”

 

将军冷哼一声，“得了吧，好像你很有经验似的。”

 

Kylo听了这句话转身就走，Hux的嘴角得意地翘起一个弧度。 _这就对了，Ren，别以为我以后还会给你好脸色。_

 

从治疗室回到房间的Hux和Millicent亲热了好一会儿，他揉着母猫的后脖颈，手掌拂过她胖乎乎的后背，难过地看着Millicent喉咙里发出愉悦的呼噜声。这是最后一次了，Hux胡思乱想，不知道Snoke要把这只猫怎么办。按理讲他完全可以让Hux把猫带到投影室，当着Kylo的面扼死Millicent。想想这个场景，Hux想杀Kylo的心都有了。

 

“我爱你。”Hux对她说，一点都没被自己恶心到——这是他的猫，又不是任何一个愚蠢的人类同胞，“记住，害死你的都是Kylo Ren这个混蛋，以后你的灵魂可以接着在他床上尿。”

 

橘猫冲他喵了一声，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他，Hux觉得自己的心都化了。

 

“再见。”他悲伤地说，把Millicent放进一个小箱子里，提在手里走出房间。

 

-

 

尽管Kylo害死了他的猫，在伤势上面他真没说错，医疗机器人说因为缺少一种药物，Hux要等上半个月才能彻底恢复。前五天已经让Hux心神俱疲，提心吊胆地等着Snoke的下一次会面以及有可能出现的原力锁喉，每个晚上都疼得睡不好觉，撸猫这种放松心情的活动也被顶头上司剥夺，Hux产生了辞职的念头，只是一秒。

 

“你真会用原力治疗？”找到Kylo这个混蛋的时候，Hux逼迫自己态度好一点，公办公事而不是公报私仇，见Kylo点了下头，他深吸口气，“你什么时候有时间？”

 

Kylo看了他一眼，“现在。”

 

“我以为我们要去医疗室。”Hux站在Kylo的房间中央说，亮度很低，他感觉没那么拘束，只是好奇地打量周围，发现Kylo和他的品味很相似，床铺整齐，装修风格很简单统一，黑色和白色占据了大部分视野。

 

“用不着。”Kylo的声音突然变得很清晰，Hux回头，惊讶地看到Kylo脱掉黑色外袍摘了头盔，露出一张唇红齿白的脸。

 

 ** _没想到他还挺帅的，就是鼻子有点大，头发有点长。_** Hux盯着伦武士默默地想。 ** _身材好像也不错，虽然穿着衣服不能确定，显然经常健身，要么就是杀过太多人被动健身_** ——Kylo突然看向他，Hux立即移开目光，“所以，咳，这个治疗要怎么进行？”

 

“脱了外套坐在这里，”Kylo指了指他的床，“直起身体，露出你认为疼的地方，闭上眼，放松，剩下的交给我。”

 

冒着被Kylo突然变得喜怒无常砍伤自己的危险，Hux照做了。他扯开自己的领口，感觉旁边的床铺陷下去了点，不由得紧张起来。冷热交替的气流笼罩了他的脖颈，他耐心地等待疼痛的缓解，冷意的加剧让他瑟缩了一下，又一股热乎乎的气息喷洒在他的颈侧，Hux忍不住了，睁开眼，正好和Kylo黝黑的瞳孔对视。

 

接下来是，野蛮的亲吻，牙齿和嘴唇的厮磨，衣料摩擦床单，带着薄茧的手指伸进他的衣服下面，黏黏糊糊，不知所措，投入其中，“光，5%”。

 

-

 

因此，是的，没错，他和Kylo上床了，他还是下面那个，但感觉挺不错的。一切结束后，Hux在黑暗中瞪大眼睛，为自己的堕落深感寒心。

 

“这是个意外。”他宣布，始作俑者还懒洋洋地趴在他旁边。

 

“你说什么都行。”Kylo起身走进浴室，似乎并不在意。

 

Hux耸了下肩。他也不在意，看在Kylo他外公的份上，Kylo间接害死他的猫，他巴不得离他远远的。

 

-

 

然而正如一位智者所说，“生活里处处充满令人窒息的意外”，Hux意外又不意外地和Kylo做了第二次，第三次，第四次第五次再到他自己也记不清。

 

坦白来讲，这也挺刺激的。他们在表面上维持咄咄逼人的竞争关系，用讽刺和质疑作为武器向对方头顶开炮，私下却能和谐地滚上床，在黑暗里释放野性。当Hux发现白天他把Kylo惹得越生气，晚上Kylo就把他干得越用力时，他开始频繁地刺激伦武士并以此为乐。他可能是疯了，毕竟每次做完他的屁股真的很疼。

 

Snoke没发现这点，谢天谢地。于是Hux更尽情地与Kylo争论，不把Kylo气到扔下头盔不罢休。

 

（顺便一提，那位智者就是经常窒息的Hux自己）

 

-

 

事实上，就算争吵再激烈，他们也从来没有威胁过彼此的性命。这是游戏规则，别在你顶头上司的眼皮下致对方于死地，别试图分裂第一秩序，别想叛变，就算想也别被第二个人发现。

 

Kylo毫不留情地打破了这个规矩。这是他第二次把Hux摔到墙上，头也不回地提着光剑向Luke Skywalker走去，而Hux只能耻辱地被其他士官扶起来，抹掉嘴角的血恨恨地看着Kylo又犯神经病的身影，不知道第几次后悔没把他先除掉。

 

-

 

“你摔了我两次。”Hux努力让自己冷静， _吸气，呼气，没用，_ “你他妈的摔了我 **两次** ，现在你还想和我上床，你觉得我会同意？”

 

“你会的，因为你也渴望我。”Kylo低声说，略微俯身吻在Hux的脖子上，被他一把推开。

 

“最高领袖，请您自重，”Hux咬着牙说，“我是你的下属不是泄欲工具。”

 

“你的确不是。”Kylo的眼睛冷了下来，Hux不由得紧张起来，当他看到Kylo突然抬起手，更是下意识地抓住了自己的领子，什么事都没发生，除了从走廊里飘来一个箱子。

 

“Millicent！”Hux惊呼，箱子还没打开他就透过气孔看到了母猫橘色的身影。他伸手把她抱出来，忍不住亲吻那颗毛茸茸的小脑袋，“我以为你早就死了，老天，看看你自己，没几年又胖了这么多。”

 

“我在Snoke的房间里找到的。”Kylo说，眼神柔和了些，“不知道为什么，Snoke没杀了她反而养得很好。”

 

“因为她是世界上最可爱的猫。”Hux自言自语，发现Kylo快扬起嘴角时补充，“不许笑。”

 

“你真以为当时Snoke看到的干扰我的影子是这只猫？”

 

“不然还能是什么？”Hux瞥他一眼，“管他是姜黄色、橘色还是黄色，严格来讲不都差不多。”

 

Kylo很无奈，他看向Hux的眼神有一种恨铁不成钢的意味，“你可能是色盲。”

 

“Milli那时候还小，和姜黄色很接近好吧？别说这个，我还怀疑过你和姜黄皮肤的外星人搞——噢，”Hux突然停下，他想到了什么，没敢看Kylo的眼睛，“噢，喔，我好像……好吧，我不知道你还差点把我害死，真是个偷窥狂，从那么早就——”

 

Kylo抓住他的脖子，用一个吻打断了他的话。

 

 

END.

 

 

彩蛋：

 

“……所以你就把Millicent当替罪羊送出去了？你知不知道我有多喜欢她？”

 

“知道，但它是最好的替代品。”

 

“又是那套防止被读心的理论，拿具有相同性质的事物代替正主，你怎么不拿姜黄头发的暴风兵当挡箭牌？”

 

“Snoke绝对不信。”

 

“行吧。还有件事，你怎么给Millicent绝育的？”

 

“我没给她绝育，我只是给她吃了点降低荷尔蒙分泌的药。”

 

“你哪来的那种药？”

 

“Snoke给我的营养配给里有这种成分。”

 

“你竟然给Milli吃你吃的药？你可能会把它害死的！”

 

“她不是没死吗，另外我总不能每次都用棉花和小木棒给她解决发情。”

 

“什——你再说一遍？你用棉花和木棒？见鬼，别告诉我你真的是我想的那样。”

 

“棉花缠在折断五次的木棒顶端，从后面伸进去，就这样。每次我弄完她都立刻跑开，下一次发情又翘着尾巴蹭我，我要是不在就直接尿在床上，所以我才给她吃了药。”

 

“操，这真的是太——恶心，丧心病狂，禽兽不如。你以前到底经历了什么？你在毫无罪恶感地亵渎我的Milli！”

 

“你说呢？我用的本来就是黑暗原力。”

 

“我真讨厌你们这些用天赋作弊的。”

 

“我知道你更讨厌原力锁喉。”

 

“……”

 

“……”

 

“该死，我又想到那套理论……Ren，你是不是暗示我像只猫？我可是第一秩序的将军，你居然拿一个低等物种——”

 

“嘘，别吵。快睡觉。”

 

 

END


End file.
